Using sensors to determine the status of a seal is known. Past proposals involve the use of wires to communicate signals to and from the sensor. This is undesirable in many applications because it potentially impacts the quality of the seal formed. Wires may also disconnect or become loose, especially when used in rigorous conditions, and thus may require frequent (and costly) inspection. Maintaining the quality of the seal despite the provision of the sensor is therefore an important consideration.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a sensor system that can be used for seal applications and possibly other applications that avoids the above-identified problems and perhaps others that have yet to be discovered.